


Appuntamento al buio

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: «Intendo dire...» e si curva in avanti, come per rivelarle un segreto, «Che si finisce sempre per fare...» Joey muove le mani qua e là, come a sottintendere qualcosa che non vuole spiegare.«Per fare...» Gesticola di nuovo. «Beh,quello.»





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shari (ShariDeschain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/gifts).



«Ma non lo trovi nemmeno un po’ strano?»

Phoebe solleva lo sguardo e la forchetta dal flan di asparagi e studia i tavoli intorno al loro. «Nah. Una volta sono stata in un locale coi tavoli di polistirolo.»

Joey scuote la testa (e le spalle, perché quando ha le mani occupate non si può trattenere dal gesticolare col resto del corpo), «Intendo, noi due» dice, «Qui» continua, muovendo la testa piano, «In un appuntamento al buio. Noi due! Con tutta la gente che c’è a New York.»

«Conosci _tutte_ le donne di New York» conclude lei, «E praticamente tutte quelle dei sobborghi. Quindi no, ecco, non è strano per niente.»

È più strano, piuttosto, che Joey sia riuscito a trovare il modo di mangiare e parlare allo stesso tempo, come se fossero due compiti della stessa importanza; ma questo non glielo dice.

«È che queste cose di solito finiscono in un altro modo» protesta lui.

«Quale altro modo?»

«Intendo dire...» e si curva in avanti, come per rivelarle un segreto, «Che si finisce sempre per fare...» Joey muove le mani qua e là, come a sottintendere qualcosa che non vuole spiegare.

«Per fare...» Gesticola di nuovo. «Beh, _quello_.»

«Ah! Per fare _sesso_!» conclude Phoebe. Metà delle persone agli altri tavoli si voltano a fissarla. Joey, immobile, si guarda intorno muovendo solo gli occhi, come se fosse stato colto in flagrante.

«Beh, potrebbe finire anche così» conclude lei, ingollando l’ultimo boccone di flan. «Non avrei nulla in contrario. Possiamo andare quando vuoi, io il dolce non lo mangio»

Joey rimane interdetto. Sgrana gli occhi.

«Che c’è?» chiede lei. «Non crederai che...»

«Phoebe» la interrompe. Le prende la mano. La guarda dritta negli occhi. «Noi non ce ne andremo di qui senza aver mangiato il dolce.»

Ride, e lo bacia di slancio.


End file.
